Going to Busan (sequel of You're not Busan-ssi)
by Yoovanilla
Summary: Daehyun merasa galau karena merindukan keluarganya yang sudah meninggal, akhirnya youngjae mengusulkan untuk mengunjungi Busan. DaehyunxYoungjae. DAEJAE, BANGHIM, JONGLO. review?
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong ~~ **

**First, saya ingin mengucapkan minal-aidin wal faizin **

**Kalau ada kalimat yang kurang pas, dan terkesan sombong karena ga bales review, dan fanfic saya yang masih asdffghjkl dan pendek, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya /bow/**

**Dan ini berhubung author sendiri juga kurang puas(?) sama ending yang You're not Busan-ssi, dan usulan dari reviewers, akhirnya saya tulislah sequel ini /baik kan saya?/**

**Note: Buat yang belum membaca, silahkan cari ff saya yang judulnya "You're not Busan-ssi" ^^**

**Pair: Daejae, Banghim, Jonglo**

**Thats all, Happy reading ~ **

**.**

**.**

"Daehyun ah, ini sudah siang" aku mengelus pipi namja yang sudah 6 bulan ini menjadi kekasihku dengan punggung jariku. dia menggeliat pelan lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Masih memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"wangi" gumamnya. Tentu saja aku wangi, aku sudah mandi sebelum datang kesini. Aku melanjutkan usahaku untuk membangunkannya, tapi ia tidak berkutik. Jadi aku sedikit menggoda dengan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kausnya dan meraba absnya.

"eeuuhhh" dia mengeluarkan tanganku. Aneh, biasanya dia langsung bangun jika aku menggodanya seperti ini. sudah hampir 15 menit aku membangunkannya tapi tidak berhasil juga. Aku diam sejenak, secara tidak sengaja aku melihat bekas air mata di ujung matanya. Daehyun menangis? Aku mendekatkan wajahku agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Tapi tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya dan mencium bibirku singkat.

"ini hari libur Jae, aku masih ingin tidur" ucapnya dengan mata yang kembali tertutup. Aku mengernyitkan alis, hari libur bukanlah waktunya tidur bagi seorang Daehyun, hari libur adalah hari dimana ia akan mengajakku pergi kemanapun yang ia mau. Ke Taman hiburan, mencoba restoran baru yang ia temukan lewat Internet, atau menyuruhku membawanya mengelilingi kota Seoul. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini.

"yasudah kalau begitu. aku akan membantu Himchan hyung di dapur, neh?" aku merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia mengangguk lucu, aku meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal lalu pergi. Aku berencana untuk bertanya pada Himchan dan Yongguk hyung mengenai Daehyun.

"sudah selesai hyung?"tanyaku saat melihat sarapan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Himchan mengangguk. "kau sudah sarapan?" aku menggeleng. Ibuku baru akan memasak ketika aku keluar dari rumah. "hyung, adik sepupumu kenapa?" aku bertanya pada Yongguk hyung yang duduk bersebrangan denganku.

"entahlah, beberapa hari ini dia sangat pendiam, aku pikir kalian bertengkar." Jelasnya sambil menoleh ke arah Himchan. "ani, kami baik-baik saja" bantahku

Himchan mengiyakan, "dia bahkan tidak mau makan, padahal aku sudah mengerahkan kekuatanku untuk menyuapinya" tambahnya

"tidak makan?" aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Himchan hyung, bagaimana bisa seorang monster seperti Daehyun membiarkan perutnya kosong? Aish aku terlalu sibuk minggu ini dengan tugasku, aku sampai tidak memperhatikannya.

"mungkin dia mau bicara jika denganmu youngjae ah" Himchan hyung menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk paham.

Setelah selesai makan, aku menyiapkan makanan yang akan aku bawa ke kamar Daehyun. "ambil saja semuanya, aku tidak yakin itu cukup" kata Himchan hyung sambil meletakkan semua makanan yang ada ke atas nampan yang aku bawa. Aku dan Yongguk hyung tertawa. aku membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, daehyun sedikit terkejut melihat kedatanganku lalu melempar benda ditangannya ke dalam laci dan menutupnya. Aku tidak tahu benda apa itu.

"apa itu dae?"

"aniya" jawabnya lalu tiduran di kasur. Aku menyuruhnya duduk dan siap untuk menyuapkan sarapan padanya. Tapi ia terus menolak dan memilih untuk tetap berbaring dibalik selimutnya. Setelah hampir setengah jam, aku menyerah. Aku meletakkan kembali mangkuk dan sendok yang ada di tanganku. 'sejak kapan ia menjadi semanja ini?' pikirku. Aku berbaring di sampingnya, menatap lurus kedua matanya yang kini ada di depanku.

"kenapa hm?" aku meletakkan tanganku di pipinya. Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "mianhae, aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugasku. Aku sudah memberitahumu seminggu yang lalu kan? Dan aku sudah menyelesaikannya" aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan tersenyum. Ia hanya diam.

"mianhae, dae"

Dia tersenyum. "kau tidak salah, jae" dia memeluk pinggangku.

"lalu?" aku tahu ini bukan karena aku, aku hanya memancingnya.

Hening. Dia tahu dia bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa terasa berat.

Aku mengeratkan tangannya di pinggangku sehingga jarakku dengannya semakin dekat. "ceritakan padaku" aku berkata setelah mencium bibirnya.

"aku, aku hanya merindukan keluargaku" ucapnya lirih tanpa menatap mataku. Aku hanya diam, tahu tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali mengelus punggungnya meskipun itu tidak akan mengurangi kesedihannya. Daehyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tapi itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

.. ah! apa kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Daehyun? baiklah, orang tua dan hyungnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di Busan, makanya Yongguk hyung membawanya ke Seoul. Itulah kenapa Daehyun sangat senang mengenal Himchan hyung(pacar Yongguk), karena dia cerewet dan perhatian seperti seorang umma ...

"kau tidak ingin mengunjungi makam mereka?" pertanyaan itu tidak sengaja keluar dari mulutku.

"aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke Busan"

"kenapa?" dia tidak menjawab. "berkunjunglah sekali-kali, mungkin itu akan membuatmu lebih baik" aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Daehyun terlihat berpikir, mungkin ide pergi ke Busan bukan ide yang buruk. Paling tidak itu yang aku baca dari mimik wajahnya. "aku akan menemanimu kesana" ucapku. Dan dia menyetujui. Aku tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya.

Kruyuukk~~~

aku berdehem untuk menyindir perut Daehyun yang berbunyi. Mengingatkannya bahwa tadi ia menolak makanan yang aku tawarkan. Aku beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju nampan yang aku letakkan di atas meja. Siap membawanya keluar kamar.

"Jae, mau dibawa kemana?"

"ke dapur, bukannya kau tadi tidak mau makan, hm?" godaku

"umm, sekarang aku lapar ... "

"hahaha" aku tertawa sambil meletakkan kembali nampannya.

Aku meletakkan mangkuk dan memasukkan sendok terakhir ke dalam mulut Daehyun. Tidak sampai 10 menit seluruh piring dan mangkuk sudah terlihat bersih. Aku lalu menyuruhnya mandi.

.

.

.

"gomawo Youngjae ah" Yongguk hyung melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku. "kau membuat Daehyun menjadi seperti sekarang ini, kau membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi"

"gwencana hyung, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawabku merendah, aku kembali menikmati teh hangat yang tersedia di depanku bersama Yongguk hyung. Malam ini terasa dingin.

"YA! YONGGUK HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YOUNGJAE KU?" Daehyun berlari dengan wajah frustasinya ke arah kami. Aku dan Yongguk menatap heran. Sesaat kemudian baru sadar bahwa tangan Yongguk hyung masih memeluk pundakku.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Yongguk santai. "benar kan, Youngjae ah?" Yongguk menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU HYUNG!" Daehyun menjauhkan tangan Yongguk dariku lalu memelukku erat. Aku dan Yongguk hyung tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Paginya, Yongguk dan Himchan mengantarku dan Daehyun ke stasiun. Himchan hyung sangat sibuk hari ini, jadi mereka tidak bisa menemani kami ke Busan. Masalah izin sekolah, sudah kuserahkan semua pada Yongguk hyung, karena Daehyun tahu Song sonsaengnim diam-diam menyukai Yongguk hyung, maka semua menjadi sangat mudah hahaah

"hyung, kau sudah menghubungi Song sonsaengnim?" tanya Daehyun. dijawab dengan 'hmm' oleh Yongguk hyung.

"aku tidak tahu apa-apa Hime" Ia tahu Himchan hyung sangat cemburu mengetahui tentang Song sonsaengnim.

"lalu bagaimana bisa si Song Ji eun itu menyukaimu?" balasnya ketus

"aish, Daehyun ah, jelaskan padanya" jawab Yongguk hyung frustasi

"Yongguk hyung kan selalu ke Sekolah tiap ada undangan pertemuan wali murid" jelas Daehyun singkat lalu meneruskan makannya. Sementara Himchan dan Yongguk hyung masih berdebat, ah aku tidak peduli. Sebentar lagi juga reda.

"kalian hati-hati, neh?" aku dan Daehyun mengangguk mendengar nasihat Himchan hyung. "Daehyun ah, apa itu cukup? Apa kau perlu membawa ini juga?" katanya sambil menunjuk makanan yang dibawa Daehyun, lalu menunjuk makanan yang ada ditangannya.

"aniya, ini sudah cukup" jawab Daehyun.

Aku mengambil makanan Himchan hyung. "kau suka makan juga ternyata hehe" kata Daehyun.

"ya! Aku membawakan ini untukmu, aku tidak mau kerepotan karena perutmu yang kelaparan di tengah jalan. Belum naik kereta saja sudah habis setengah" jawabku ketus, daehyun hanya cengengesan.

Aku dan Daehyun melambaikan tangan saat mobil Yongguk meninggalkan stasiun. Kami pun masuk untuk membeli tiket, sesudah itu menuju ruang tunggu. Kereta kami akan datang 15 menit lagi. Aku menatap wajah Daehyun, tidak tahu apakah ia merasa gugup, sedih, ataukah senang. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya, jadi aku hanya menggenggam tangannya. Dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC ~

Aduh minta maaf *lagi*kalau kependekan yah

Jonglo couple dan jalan-jalan Ke Busannya baru chapter selanjutnya hewhew

Big thanks to reviewer You're not Busan-ssi

**HNikenY65**** / ****Me Moon JH**** / ****Yui the devil / ****NavyDilla**** / ****AlmightyVict**** / ****Frasty / riri / ****MademoiselleBabys**** / ****yongchan**** / ****Leader Kwon**** / ****zelcjh015**** / ****Clvrmonds****/ ****americanooo**

Jeongmal gomawoyo ~~

My twitter acc: ** yoovanilla** if you want guys eheheheheh

Last, review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 updated! **

**Mian lamaa **

**Tapi finally ... jadi juga kkk**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Daehyun melambaikan tangan saat mobil Yongguk meninggalkan stasiun. Kami pun masuk untuk membeli tiket, sesudah itu menuju ruang tunggu. Kereta kami akan datang 15 menit lagi. Aku menatap wajah Daehyun, tidak tahu apakah ia merasa gugup, sedih, ataukah senang. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya, jadi aku hanya menggenggam tangannya. Dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Youngjae ah... " sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pipi kananku lembut. Daehyun membangunkanku tapi aku masih merasa ngantuk. Jadi aku hanya diam. "Youngjae ah, kita hampir sampai" sampai? Sampai keman ... ah! aku baru ingat aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan. Seketika aku membuka mataku dan aku baru sadar sedari tadi aku tertidur di pundak Daehyun dengan kedua tanganku yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangku. Ah jangan lupakan orang-orang di sekitarku yang menatap dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aish pipiku terasa panas karena malu. Aku bersumpah aku akan menghajar Daehyun karena membiarkanku tertidur seperti ini. aish aku sangat malu.

Aku terus memukul lengannya ketika turun dari kereta. "kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" aku terus mengomel kepadanya.

"kau tertidur sangat pulas, lagipula apa yang salah? Kita ini kan sepasang kekasih" jawabnya santai. "tapi itu tadi sangat memalukan!" balasku. "tapi orang-orang senang melihat kita, _aigoo kalian pasangan yang manis_" kata Daehyun menirukan suara orang perempuan. "ada yang bilang seperti itu?" tanyaku. Daehyun mengangguk, ah aku menjadi semakin malu.

Kami turun dari bus yang kami tumpangi dari stasiun. Tidak ada bangunan tinggi seperti di Seoul, yang ada hanya hamparan perkebunan. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam, udara disini sangat sejuk. Daehyun mulai membawa barang bawaan kami berdua, aku merebut tasku dari tangannya. "berhenti menganggap aku ini perempuan Dae, aku bisa membawanya sendiri" ucapku sinis. "tapi kau terlalu manis untuk disebut lelaki" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku lagi-lagi memukul lengannya. Dia selalu menggodaku seperti ini. aish

Langit hari ini agak mendung, jadi aku tidak perlu menutupi kulit putihku ini dari sinar matahari. Aku tidak suka panas. Aku mengikuti kemana kaki Daehyun melangkah, sambil beberapa kali ikut mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang kami temui di jalan. Sepertinya semua orang disini mengenal Daehyun. mereka juga terlihat senang melihat kedatangan Daehyun kemari.

Kami sampai di sebuah pemakaman. Raut muka Daehyun perlahan berubah. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum kepadaku. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku masuk.

"ini makam orang tua dan hyungku" aku memperhatikan 3 makam yang berjejer di depanku. Tidak lama kemudian aku membantu Daehyun membersihkan makam orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

Setelah selesai, dia duduk bersila di depan makam ketiganya. Dia mendesah pelan. "eomma .. appa ... hyungie ... aku pulang .. " aku berjalan menjauh ketika ia mulai berbicara dengan orang-orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Jadi aku hanya duduk sambil memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, tapi dia seperti berbicara dengan orang hidup. Seperti biasa, dia bercerita dengan penuh ekspresi, aku ingin tertawa melihatnya. Tapi sesekali dia mengusap air matanya, setelah itu bercerita lagi. Kadang-kadang tertawa, tapi setelah itu menghapus air matanya kembali. Berkali-kali seperti itu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tangis. Tentu saja hatiku sakit melihat Daehyun sekarang ini.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku ketika Daehyun mulai menangis, maksudku, ketika dia benar-benar menangis. sepertinya dia sudah tidak saggup lagi bercerita. dia menangis, membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir. Melihatnya sesenggukan seperti itu aku pun ikut menangis. aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku.

Setengah jam kemudian aku mendengarnya memanggilku. Dia tidak lagi menangis, tapi wajahnya masih sangat sembab. Dia melambaikan tangannya agar aku menghampirinya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"eomma, appa, hyungie ... ini Youngjae. yang aku ceritakan tadi" katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Suaranya sangat parau. Mataku membelalak tidak percaya. Dia menceritakan tentangku? Bodoh. "kalian harus berterima kasih pada Youngjae, dia yang membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang ini" aku memukul pahanya. "kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, pabo" omelku.

"omoni, aboji, hyungie, kalian tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" ucapku.

Setelah berjam-jam kami duduk dan berbicara di makam, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi begitu aku berdiri, Daehyun menarik tanganku lalu mencium bibirku. Aku berusaha melepas ciumannya tapi dia menahan kepalaku dengan tangannya sehingga ciuman kami semakin dalam.

"hey, kita tidak boleh melakukan itu disini! Tidak sopan"

"dulu hyungku sering berciuman di depanku dengan pacarnya, sekarang aku ingin balas dendam" katanya lalu pergi. Aku hanya menggeleng melihat tingkahnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku tidak tahu kemana kami berjalan. Tapi kurasa ini menuju rumahnya.

Kini aku sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah itu sudah lama ditinggalkan, tapi masih terlihat bersih. Hanya sedikit berdebu. Sebuah lampu yang tergantung di teras masih menyala. Daehun mengajakku masuk setelah ia membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah rumah Daehyun.

"mianhae, rumahku sangat sempit. Dan kotor" katanya

"ini tidak sempit Dae, um tapi memang tidak terlalu luas" jawabku sambil mengedarkan pandangan. "dan ini juga sangat rapi, hanya sedikit berdebu" lanjutku sambil meletakkan barang bawaanku. Beruntung lampu-lampunya masih berfungsi.

Daehyun membawaku ke kamarnya. Sama seperti kamarnya di rumah Yongguk hyung, sangat rapi.

"mianhae, aku biasanya tidur di lantai. Kami tidak menggunakan ranjang"

"tidak masalah" jawabku sekenanya. aku sedang melihat-lihat seluruh isi kamarnya.

"aku takut kau tidak bisa tidur malam ini, apa kau ..." aku mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku kesal sendiri mendengarnya terus-terusan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

"aku akan menyiapkan kamar mandi" katanya. Aku mengangguk.

Aku mulai membersihkan debu dikamar Daehyun. aku tidak berencana untuk membersihkan rumah sekarang, karena badanku sangat lelah. Paling tidak, aku membersihkan tempat untuk tidur malam ini. aku membuka seluruh jendela agar udaranya bisa masuk. Setelah selesai, aku membuka-buka lemari dan menemukan alas dan selimut untuk tidur.

"Youngjae ah, kau bisa mandi sekarang" kata Daehyun ketika aku selesai menyiapkan semuanya. "ya, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Keapa kau basah dan berkeringat seperti itu?" tanyaku heran padanya.

"aku hanya menguras bak mandi, sudah lama tidak dipakai hehehe"

"oh baiklah" aku tersenyum padanya. Aku senang dia bisa tersenyum kembali seperti itu. Kuharap ini benar-benar akan mengurangi rasa sedihnya.

.

.

.

"Youngjae ah, aku lapar" rengeknya ketika dia selesai mengganti bajunya sehabis mandi. Ah aku lupa kami belum makan sesuatu sejak tadi siang. Dan ini adalah prestasi luar biasa bahwa Daehyun bisa bertahan sampai malam ini.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemani Daehyun makan di Kedai sekitar rumahnya meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin langsung tidur.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Daehyun sudah berbaring di kasur. Aku memakai pakaian ganti milik Daehyun yang ditinggal disini. Semua masih wangi. Alas tidur, selimut, handuk, dan baju. Semua tersimpan rapi dan masih wangi. Ibunya pasti wanita yang sangat menyukai kebersihan.

"Youngjae ah .." panggilnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hm?"

"gomawoyo"

Aku menatap wajahnya. Masih terlihat tampan meskipun hanya diterpa sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela. Aku tidak suka tidur dengan lampu menyala.

"merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"aku merasa senang" ucapnya lalu mengecup bibirku.

"kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu?"

"tentu saja" katanya lirih

"undang mereka untuk datang kemari, aku akan menyiapkan segalanya" ucapku

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Jonglo couple di next chapter ^^ **


End file.
